eLeMeNT
by DustEe
Summary: Please R&R... my fic on X-Men! My favorite show.. but i put too much of me in it..


Summer was coming to an end. Dustin was washing his hands at the Institute bathroom when...  
  
BOOM!  
  
The doors flung open and shot him into the wall. Magneto levitated in. "Element," he said, "you have all Earth's elements when the rest have 1. You must join my side." He held his hand up and Dustin levitated upward, wriggling to get free.  
  
"Is that all you want?" Dustin smirked. He held up his hand and ice shot out and froze Magneto in one place. Dustin fell to the ground and got up and ran. He ran down the hall and to his room. Then he stuffed all his stuff into a backpack. He called upon the wind's power and said, "Code Red, Emergency!" And the wind made the volume echoe loudly through the halls. Then a gust of leaves swirled around him and he disappeared. He reappeared at the garage where about 50 cars stayed. His favorite was the blue car that back doors swung backwards.   
  
Many mutants ran to the garage. But the other of Magneto's henchmen attacked them. "Go now!" Dr. Xavier yelled. Dustin held up his hand and Toad flew into the wall. Avalanche stood in front of Shadowcat but she phased through him. Nightcrawler was about to be body-slammed by the Blob but he teleported to them.   
  
"Get in the cars," Scott yelled, laser eye-beaming the trees down. "Dr. X, there aren't very many mutants left."  
  
"I know, we'll get them later. Now is the time to go," Dr. Xavier explained. The older X-Men got cars but the younger X-Men went into the jet. Only about 10 or 15 escaped. Iceman and Kitty were Dustin's best friends. They were sitting in the back playing cards.   
  
"Dustin, look for followers," Scott ordered.  
  
"Aye, aye sir.." he mumbled. He closed his eyes and found Quicksilver through telepathicy. Iceman and him stood at the end of the jet and used their ice powers in their hands. Their hands glowed as they held it out and the ground become iced and a tall wall of ice appeared right in front of Quicksilver. He ran into it, didn't hurt himself, ran up it but fell over on his butt. Then the doors closed and the jet zoomed away.  
  
Dustin hovered over the island they rest-stopped at. 'It's safe,' he said telepathically to Jean and Professor X. He came back to them. Suddenly, a man standing ON the water hovered closer to them.   
  
"Get out!" he yelled. "Before you turn into something like me! A Mutant, A Freak!" he screamed. Then he fell into the water. Jean tried to track him. But it was as if he wasn't even there.  
  
Dustin got pissed off. "He called us freaks," he said angrily to Bobby.   
  
Bobby made a big igloo with his icepowers and went inside it. Dustin and Kitty scooted in. "Don't let him get you. It was probably just a mind trick," he said, breathing out frost.   
  
"But I heard him, with my own ears!" Dustin protested.  
  
"He's right, maybe we did see him. Just maybe he's another lost mutant. Or maybe a ghost," Kitty said, shivering. "Anyway, I'm out. This is bone-chilling." She phased out of the igloo.  
  
Dustin however, teleported with a swirl of leaves. (We'll just say teleported, since explaining how is too long). He reappeared by Jean and Scott.   
  
"So how do you suppose we'll get back to our school?" Jean asked.  
  
"I guess we won't this time. But I'm telling you, we need to finish them off once and for all!" Scott exclaimed. "I'm tired of running. Time is running out!"   
  
"Hi," Dustin said behind them. Both of them fell to the ground startled.   
  
"How-w-," Jean began.  
  
"Long enough," he replied. "Aw, shoot. I'm going to miss the TaLenT Show Contest." Dustin said kicking the ground. He was trying to become a professional singer.  
  
"Why is it so important? I never participated in a Talent Show," Jean said.  
  
"Important?! The first place winner gets to meet Dude Dweller! One of the most famous producers in the world and gets a cd published!" Dustin exclaimed.   
  
"There are other contests," Scott said calmly. Dustin got angry. No one knew what he felt. He gritted his teeth and the winds swirled around him and swallowed him up. He reappeared standing on the water. (Hovering above it. Like how you can walk on water.) He stood there and thought.   
  
'If I get the cd, I could possibly make millions, and millions to find my brother,' he thought to himself. Before his grandmother passed away (the only other relative living besides his dad) she told him to find his brother. He was a mutant too. But she didn't say he had a name or anything. Like his twin. His anger and his emotions made him stronger. That's probably why he's a pretty powerful mutant, he can control all elements. His emotion? Anger. Suddenly the tides went up... 10-15 feet high...  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Dustin?" Kitty and Bobby asked Dr. X. "He sort of got mad when we said he was like imagining things," Kitty explained.  
  
"I haven't seen him, but ask Jean or Scott," Dr. Xavier replied.  
  
So they went to Jean and Scott.  
  
"He disappeared after eavesdropping," Jean replied.  
  
Kitty sighed. "Where could he have gone?" Kitty asked Bobby.   
  
Bobby's jaw dropped open. "I-i-i-i have a clue," Bobby studdered, pointing to the ocean. Yes the tides went up HIGH, but then there were real water dragons surrounding Dustin. Maybe about 3 or 4.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Dustin get down here!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
Dustin looked down at them. His eyes were blood red, all red. And his voice was different. Deeper, and someone was talking also. Like Dustin was a puppet. Then she remembered Mesmero and Magneto mixing forces. "Get out of my way you foolish mutants, I control gravity, I control the earth, I am stronger than Magneto and Xavier combined," Dustin said in a robotic voice. The winds grew stronger and the blouds grew dark.  
  
"What?" Bobby exclaimed. "You're crazy! Get down here now!"   
  
Dustin looked at them and then to the ocean and they flew into the ocean. But Bobby froze the water so they landed on it and slide to the cliff hill.   
  
Dustin levitated over to the other mutants. He used fire and set the trees on the fire. Screams came from all over. Cyclops tried to eye-beam the trees back up. "Stop it this instant!" Scott called to him.   
  
Dustin held up his hand and a water bubble surrounded Scott. Jean held up her hand and a force tried to push Dustin back but he didn't move a muscle. "Fighting against the most powerful mutant since Apocolypse?" the robotic voice asked. Jean flew backwards into the rock wall.   
  
"Take this as a warning. Magneto shall prevail!" Dustin exclaimed in the robotic voice. "Don't bother looking for this child. It is far too late. Humans shall all die," he said and teleported. The waves calmed down and the winds were normal and HOT.  
  
"What was that about?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I don't know," Dr. X replied, "but I truly think it might be too late to save Dustin." 


End file.
